Sharp Pains
by Cloud9Dreamer
Summary: Around Christmas, Hermione is raped hich deeply affects her. Harry can’t figure it out who committed the deed at first, but is determined to figure out. (hhr NOT paired, just Harry does care for her a LOT.)
1. Default Chapter

«Sharp Pains»  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters from the books. They belong to JK Rowling and the publishing companies.  
  
A/N: Around Christmas, something happens to Hermione that deeply affects her. Harry can't figure it out who committed the deed at first, but is determined to figure out. h/hr NOT paired, just Harry does care for her a LOT.  
  
Another A/N: Ron is not a "goody guy" in this story. I like Ron, he just also happened to be a perfect "bad guy". 


	2. 1 Haunted

1«««Haunted»  
  
Tapped inside my mind.  
  
A body, lying on the ground crumbled. "Merry Christmas!"  
  
No place to turn.  
  
"What have you told him, bitch?" "Nothing! I swear" she buckled under the impact of a body slamming onto her.  
  
No key to find.  
  
"HELP ME!!!" she struggled to free herself  
  
Everywhere you look.  
  
"No longer shall you, Potter, be the most famous one in this school!" She struggles to help, but finds her self chained, helplessly watching.  
  
The Earth is covered in despair.  
  
Images of a shattered rosebush come to mind  
  
Everything you see.  
  
"Snake Eyes! Congratulations! Move forward two spaces."  
  
Everybody, Everywhere.  
  
Pinned down; chained  
  
Darkness reigning over you  
  
A dark figure looms towards her, chanting. "Torture"  
  
Nothing living can survive  
  
"You tell ANYONE about this, and you'll regret it. Mark. my. WORDS." She lay there, sobbing as he spat the words out at her.  
  
No light can shine through.  
  
Á source of pure light glides towards her, reaching out "Come with me."  
  
Sharp Pains  
  
"It's too late." a hand reaches out, grabs her throat-  
  
She jerked awake, breathing heavily as she replayed the all too familiar dream inside her mind. It was the fourth time she had that dream, it haunted her, leaving her no peace. She lay back down, pulling the covers over her. 


	3. 2 Stretching

2«««Stretching»  
  
Hermione sat outside in the courtyard, the winter winds blowing her hair about. Her eyebrows were furrowed with intense focus, her nose buried into the pages of a slim, brown-leather book. Every now and then she would shift her position stiffly, taking an odd pose, reach up to brush hair out of her face, or turn a page swiftly. Harry watched her every movement intently, without fully understanding why he was watching her.  
  
He strode around the perimeter of the courtyard until he was behind Hermione. A gust of wind swept up and caught her hair, causing her to fight it back down, and behind, her head, out of frustration. He quietly crept up behind her. Approaching the tree next to the bench Hermione occupied.  
  
Leaning up against the tree slightly to the side of her shoulder, Harry looked down at the book. "What are you reading?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Hermione jumped, dropping her book, and quickly turned around to face him. To his surprise, she glared at him, with her wand was outstretched pointing directly at his heart.  
  
"HARRY! It's only you!" she lowered her wand and returned to the stone bench. Harry slid onto the bench next to her, picking up the book she had been previously reading and closed it gently.  
  
"Self Defense: Charms to Disarm, Moves of Caution? Why are you reading this, Herm?"  
  
Hermione looked up into Harry's concerned eyes, while quickly snatching the book away from him. "No reason." she muttered. Harry continued to stare at her with a questioning look. Hermione snapped her head away from him. Then she turned back saying "Look at the time, we are going to be late for Transfiguration!"  
  
Her bag, already bulging, screamed with protest at the addition of another book, no matter how thin or small it was. As she started to walk away, Harry grabbed her arm, "You are hiding something. Why can't you tell me, or Ron?" Hermione struggled to get away, even though Harry's voice wasn't threatening. He tightened his grip, "Hermione! Come on!"  
  
"Look," she said, distracting him for a split second during which she yanked her arm away, "I could never discuss this with Ron. As for you," she began quietly while rubbing the white pressure marks Harry's grip had imprinted on her skin, "I can't tell you because I-"  
  
"HARRY! Harry," Ron shouted across the courtyard, running as fast as he could. Harry noted that Hermione shrank away from Ron as he approached, moving to the opposite side of the bench while busying herself with her bag. "Harry, Wood's come to visit, along with Fred and George!"  
  
Ron dragged a reluctant Harry off to the entrance hall, leaving Hermione standing alone in the cold weather. She watched them reach the corridors, and turn out of sight.  
  
"I can't tell you, because I would never want to hurt you."  
  
~|~  
  
The Great Hall was crowded, as usual, but this time Oliver Wood and the Weasley twins had come to visit, taking up space that wasn't there. Harry half listened to everything around him, engulfed in his own thoughts too much to fully care. A sudden burst of laughter boomed, from the Gryffindor table, at the ending of yet another one of the twin's stories.  
  
Ron was arguing with his brothers about a new toy they had invented; a bear that morphed into a spider, Harry realized that a certain someone wasn't present at the dinner table.  
  
"Ron, where's Hermione?" he questioned worriedly.  
  
Ron said, all too sweetly, "I don't know. How about I go look for her?"  
  
"I dunno." Harry started, "maybe you shouldn't."  
  
"What? Am I not good enough or something, or have I done something?"  
  
"I don't know, I just meant maybe-"  
  
"Look," Ron said sharply, with a cold, flinty stare that bore into Harry, "I don't know WHAT she has said, but I am very close to her and am going to go and find her, on my own." With that, he slammed down his cup and stormed out of the hall.  
  
"What's up with him?" Fred mumbled through a full mouth.  
  
"I don't know, but, I sure as hell am going to figure it out." 


	4. 3 Once Wasn't Enough

3«««Once wasn't enough»  
  
"Where is she?" Ron muttered under her breath, "She had better not be hiding from me. What has she told that bastard," he turned to face the way he came, "back there?"  
  
~|~  
  
Hermione froze when she heard that voice. Terror struck her hard and she looked around, completely trapped within her mind. The spacious hallways gave her plenty of room to move in, but as long as her mind was trapped, so was she.  
  
She heard his footsteps rounding the corner, she attempted to hide behind a suit of armor, but an abrupt grab on her wrist snapped her backwards, sending her flying to the ground.  
  
"What have you told him, bitch?"  
  
"Nothing! I swear" Hermione buckled under the impact of a body slamming onto her. He wrestled her underneath him, and laid himself flat out, forcefully, on top of her. He breathed into her ear heavily, squeezing her sides in tighter and tighter. "OW! You're hurting me!"  
  
"What, I thought you liked this."  
  
"Get OFF!" she screamed, "Get off, get off, get o-" he slapped his hand over her mouth, silencing her swiftly.  
  
He reached into her robe and grabbed out her wand, throwing it to the side of the hallway, way out of her range of reach. He then tore open her Hogwarts robe, revealing her outfit underneath. "What's this?" he inquired mockingly.  
  
Hermione's outfit consisted of loose cargo pants with a well fitted, black, spaghetti strap tank-top. She tensed her stomach area as he reached for her, still keeping one hand over her mouth. "A little, manly, don't you think?" he taunted her as she twisted underneath him. Ron shoved Hermione's arms underneath herself and whispered, "Remember my last." before slapping her across the face.  
  
She tried to shrink away from him, but he continued to bear down on top of her, pushing her harder into the ground, bruising her all over. He leaned towards her mouth, then quickly removed his hand and slammed his lips onto hers, kissing her roughly.  
  
A group of merry voices, filled with laughter, echoed through the halls. Ron sprang off of her and listened. Dinner was over and everyone was returning to their dormitories. His steely eyes made contact with Hermione's, "We aren't done yet, sweetheart." Kicking her, for one last measure, he took off down the corridors.  
  
Hermione tried to heave herself off the ground, silent tears streaming down her face. Her futile attempts to lift herself subsided as she ran out of strength. She inched over to the spot where Ron had thrown her wand. She wiped her eyes, and sniffed a few times, before picking it up, and weakly mutter "Mirror Imperius". A mirror gently thudded onto the ground next to her. Picking it up, Hermione brushed her hair out of her face. She looked into glass, nearly crying all over again when she saw.  
  
Her image was torn. Her face was covered in red scratch marks and bruises where he had slapped her. She looked down, and stared at her cargo pants, before rolling them up, revealing a new bruise and open cuts underneath; additions to her old scars. Her hair was ripped and messy, hey stomach arms and wrists mangled. Her heart was broken, again.  
  
"Once wasn't enough," she whispered, "once wasn't enough for you. You had to come back. When does the pain stop?"  
  
~|~  
  
Harry wasn't joining in the merriment. Something about Ron's attitude at dinner had severely ticked him off. He parted from the crowd, walking down a less-used corridor. He caught bits of a whispered voice around the corner. Curious, he rounded the turn as saw Hermione sitting there, crying to herself with a mirror in front.  
  
"Hermione?" he said tentatively, unsure of the situation at hand. When there was no response, "Hermione?" he repeated, a little louder than the first time.  
  
Hermione slowly looked up, with a look of shame painted all over her scarred features. Her legs splayed out, one cargo pant leg up, and a ripped, torn tank-top.  
  
"Harry," she sobbed so quietly that he had to strain his ears, "he came back. Again. I knew he would. dreams. broken pieces." Hermione drew her legs up against her chest, and buried her face into them. Her shoulders rose and fells with jerky motions, as she poured herself out onto the floor.  
  
Kneeling down next to her, he reached out to rest his hand on Hermione's arm. She edged herself away, and looked up at him with huge eyes. "I'm so scared. What if he comes back?"  
  
"I can't help you unless you tell me who 'he' is! Hermione! You MUST tell me," his voice rose slightly as anger built up inside him, "You can't go around in fear all the time. You need to tell someone."  
  
"I will," she sniffed, "when I am ready. I can't." she sobbed again, "it would. ruin everything." She folded back into herself again. Harry reached his arm around her, pulling her close, and began to gently rock her back and forth against his chest.  
  
"Sweetie, everything will be alright." Harry said soothingly, though both knew he was lying. Anger was welling up inside Harry just as quickly as determination was radiating from Hermione.  
  
~|~  
  
Letting her eyes focus, Hermione tried to register her surroundings. She had no clue where she was, or how she got here. Giving her eyes a quick rub, she blinked a couple of times before panning to room. The familiar stone walls with squishy red chairs and the fireplace reminded her of something.  
  
"Common room." she thought out loud, "but how.?" Scanning the room again, she rested her eyes on, "Harry. Of course, I should have known." Getting off the couch, she walked over the armchair Harry was crunched into, sound asleep. She groped under her robes, until her fingers brushed against her wand. Gripping it firmly, Hermione Summoned a blanket from her dormitory. The hand-knitted, wool blanket was tan in colour, with fringes on the ends that swung about as Hermione spread it out on top of Harry. He stirred, gripped a corner of the blanket, pulling it over himself more, and then remained still.  
  
The decision on whether or not to return to her dorm was easy. To avoid any questioning on why she had been out so late, Hermione went back onto her couch, curled up and fell asleep.  
  
~|~  
  
Harry awoke in a completely green world. Slightly panicked, he rubbed his eyes, wondering what was wrong with him. Then he reached out, feeling soft wool covering him. He let the blanket slid to the ground as he stood up. The sky outside the windows was still pitch black, and the tower clock by the fireplace read 2:34am. He noticed Hermione asleep on the couch, but in a very different position. She must have woken up he thought to himself and given me a blanket from her rooms.  
  
He gently plodded over to the couch and sat on the edge, next to her. He stared down at Hermione's tattered apparel. She stirred in her sleep and Harry stiffened, hoping he hadn't woken her up. Brushing a lock of hair out of her face, he murmured "Hermione, it won't happen again." Getting up, he thudded up the stairs to his bed, where he collapsed in exhaustion.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
A/N: I need some suggestions on how Hermione "relives" her experience. like a dream. or flashback. what? 


End file.
